I'm The Dad?
by Meadow Melody
Summary: Boris discover what it's like being a dad when Alice announces she's pregnant!
1. I'm The Dad?

"HUH?" I shouted absolutely shocked eyes widening.

"Your pregnant. Congratulations!" Replied the doctor.

"Yes. Thank you" I can't believe it I'm pregnant! PREGNANT I tell you! And I'm only sixteen. (author's note: I don't know Alice's real age but I figured this would cause the most drama.)oh! What would Lorena say! This is so unlady-like sixteen and pregnant! "I still can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" said a voice behind me. I quickly snapped around to see the father of my just discovered unborn child. Boris Airay. "Believe what?" he asked again

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"You're lying Alice. What is it?" Boris said a smile dancing across his lips as he grabbed my waist making me turn bright red.

"C-Can you just trust me. I'll explain it all once we get to the amusement park Kay'?" I asked he then released me.

"Got it. But tell me as soon as we get to the amusement park you have to tell me. Kay'?" he said still having a smile on his face.

"First we get Gowland then I'll tell you and him both."I told him

"Got it. Though I don't understand why we have to have the old man there for you to tell me." He replied.

~~AT THE AMUSMENT PARK~~

"I'm here!" shouted the marquis as he entered the room." Now whatcha' you wanna' talk About darlin'?"

"W-Well i just got back from the doctor's and I figured I should share the information when every one at the park was here. so here goes nothing…" I took a deep breath and said " I'm pregnant!"Those words alone shook the whole room and silence filled the air until.

"I-I don't think I heard you right Alice. Could you say that one more time?" asked Boris

"I'm pregnant!" I said again.

"This wonderful darlin'. who's the lucky father? Gowland asked.

"Boris is." I stated. At that moment Boris stared at me with a loss of words and Gowland tackled him into a hug and started screaming things like…"my boys' turned into a man and a father at that!"

This snapped Boris out of his daze "I-I'M THE DAD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I nodded causing him to scream "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPINING! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DATE , GET MARRIED, AND THEN HAVE KIDS!"

" You could at least be happy !" Gowland and I said in unison.

"I AM happy! It's just this is so sudden I don't know what to think!"replied Boris

"I agree. I was going to tell you later but decided this was the best time to tell you." I said. Boris then tackled me into a hug making me fall to the floor.

"I'm super happy! I can't believe this I'm a father! A FATHER!" he shouted the last part with a giant smile on his face.

"Yes, you are Boris!" I said smiled and then boris pulled me into a passionate kiss.

What do you think should I continue?


	2. months 1-3

~~FIRST MONTH OF PREGNANCY~~

"BANG!" Loud clatters filled the park kitchen as Alice looked for food for her aching stomach. "CLATTER!" at this sound wonderland's favorite Cheshire cat walked in.

"Alice! What are you doing?"he asked

"Searching for food" I replied

He sighed "Sit down I'll make you some breakfast."

"YAY!" I cried. Boris' food was always delicious.

"Now sit down." He said again and I obeyed obediently. "whatcha' wanna' eat?"

"OMELETS!" I replied

"Okay, Okay! Not so loud!"he said

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry." I said tears beginning to trickle down my eyes.

"AH! Shush! Don't cry! I'm the one who should apologize!" he cried not wanting to see me cry "Here, let's go to bed."

"Hmm!" I nodded my head in approval. He carried me bridal style to our bedroom and when he set me down he began to hug and comfort me. "Shush! Shush! It's okay. Don't cry."

"I love you Boris!" I said laughing at this he blushed and then said"I love you to Alice!"

~~SECOND MONTH OF PREGNANCY~~

"Alice, my love!" peter shouted tackling me into a bear hug"your stomach has grown a little bit bigger but I do not care!"

"P-P-Peter! What are you doing here?" I asked "If you have time to be here then you should be working!"

"On the contrary my love, I have come because of work!" he said as he pulled an envelope from his jacket." I have come to invite you to her majesty's ball, beautiful dove!"

"T-Thank you peter. Tell Vivaldi I'll definitely be going!" I said

"YAY!" Peter shouted."Now I get to spend more time with my beautiful angel!"

"So when will it be?"I asked hoping to not get tackled into another hug.

"A month in your world's time my dear!" Peter replied

"Okay. Thank you Peter now be a good rabbit and get back to work!" I yelled

"Yes ma'am!" Peter replied and ran back to the castle.

~~THIRD MONTH OF PREGNANCY~~

I took a short nap before getting ready for Vivaldi's ball today. I had chosen to where a plain blue sleeveless dress that reached the bottom of my shoes, with a small white over coat that reached the bottom of my chest and sleeves that reached the bottom of my shoulders with my hair down and a small heart shaped pendant. I made sure that the dress that the dress hid my baby weight. Why I almost looked my old size It looked about 5 centimeters but, that didn't matter. I only told Boris and Gowland that I was pregnant, I didn't want anyone to find out yet but, this will be a good chance to tell her and only her."Good, I'm ready to go!"When I stepped out the whole room was in awe even Boris.

"Beautiful!" Boris and Gowland said in unison

"You look great Alice!" said Gowland patting me on the back.

"YAY! AMAZING!" shouted the blushing Boris

"Thank you both." I said "Well then let's go to the castle, shall we?"

~~AT THE CASTLE~~

We waited patiently at the bar in the castle for everyone else to arrive. The first people we saw approach us were Julius and Ace. "Hey Julius, Ace!" I said

"Hey Alice!"Replied Ace

"Hmm." Replied Julius

The next people to come over to us weren't so pleasant "Big sis!" said the tweedle twins Dee and Dum who tackled me into a hug. "We missed you!"

"Hey you brat's get off of Alice!"Said Elliot March smashing the twin's heads together. "Hey Alice!"

"Hey Elliot!" I replied

"Well, Well if it isn't miss seductress!" said a voice I knew all too well

"Blood!" I scowled at his name.

"It's a pleasure to see you again young lady." He said taking my hand and kissing it. I immediately snatched it away and replied "Wish I could say the same to you."

"Oh! Who knew the young lady could be so unkind?" I whipped around to see both jokers's standing behind me.

"Good to see you again b****" Said Black

"Now, Now Black you shouldn't use that language at the ball." Said white trying to reason with his counter part

"Shut the f*** up a**hole." was Black's reply

"Oh! It appears the queen is about to give her speech!"Said white wanting to change the subject.

"Silence everyone." Said peter on the stage beside Vivaldi

"Hey. Looks like peter's finally doing his job." Ace stated as if this was a once in a lifetime opportunity

"Her majesty has some words for you all…" peter continued "heed her speech as she opens our ball."

"We see that many guests have gathered at our castle this day." She paused and then continued "and we also see a number of guests we did not invite. But this is a night for celebration. Tonight we forget our differences temporarily. Although we prefer dusk we admit night is best for our ball. Lights! Because life is fragile and may end at any time please enjoy this night with all of your joie de vivre (author's note: joie de vivre means joy of living in French.) That is all."

~~AFTER A FEW MINUTES~~

"ALICE! MY LOVE! MY DOVE!" shouted Peter from across the room, but before he could crush me in a hug Vivaldi hit him with her scepter. "White. Calm yourself. We highly doubt wants to die by a hug."

"Vivaldi!" I said

"AH! There you are Alice, we've been looking for you!" she said stepping closer. "How was our speech?"

"Hmm. Short, fierce, and cryptic I like it!" I told her she then tried to take a step a step forward but slipped. Resulting with her head on my stomach "WHO HAS DARED TO-ah!" she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes listening closely to my stomach that's when I realized she was listening to my baby kicking inside of me. "ALICE! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Congratulations? On what? "asked peter curiously knowing that the queen knew something about Alice that he did not.

"ALICE! CONGRATULATIONS!" She said once again."YOU ARE WITH CHILD!" as soon she said this every role-holder in the room except blood, Boris, and Gowland dropped their glasses shattering them on the floor. Their mouths all hanging open.

"CHILD!" they all shouted at once "BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER! You're having a child?" The twins asked, and I nodded"cool! A new little sister or brother!"They shouted "A-Alice i-is p-pregnant?" Elliot stuttered not believing it. "Ah! Congratulations Miss Alice!" said white with a smirk on his face. "Yeah congratulations w****." Said black not really caring. "Now, Now is that really something to say to a pregnant woman?" trying to tell his counter-part off sadly it didn't work. Black glared at him. Causing white to whimper.

"Well, Well now we have proof that the young lady is a s***" said blood with a smirk on his face "Sixteen and pregnant. You can't deny me the right to say that she's a w**** now."

"Hate to admit it but for once I agree with the hatter." Stated black

"See I have people that agree with me. Why, I bet you don't even know who the father is you've slept with so many men!" said blood his smirk even bigger now. Just as I was about to tell him off Boris poured his unbroken cup of wine on blood's head. "you've had your fair share of words hatter but I'd rather you not tell them to the woman I love and bearer of my child." he said blood was angry and about to whip out his gun when Vivaldi cut in "insolent men, do not not have this fight in front of a pregnant woman, for all we know she could get hurt. If you want to fight then take it away somewhere else and at another time." She turned to me. "We shall be hosting you baby shower next month at the amusement park. All role-holders are to come and bring a gift!" she turned to blood again "Including you blood!" blood's smirk disappeared and a frown replaced it. "You do not command me!" Vivaldi's eye's narrowed. "I only speak the truth hatter. Because we are making this a formal event just like our ball." Everyone gasped. "And Alice." she said "yes ma'am?" I responded immediately not wanting to get glared at. "We demand to be the first person outside of the family to see the child, and that we are its god mother!" I looked at Vivaldi and said "That was going to happen whether you said that or not Vivaldi." She smiled and asked "then who is the god father? Surely it is not white, the king, or that foolish knight!" I took a second to respond and then said. "Julius. I want Julius to be the godfather!"


	3. baby shower

I took a second to respond and then said. "Julius. I want Julius to be the godfather!" This once again made all the role-holders in the room say "HUH?" Vivaldi looked please with my answer but still asked "Why?" I responded with "All throughout my time in wonderland Julius has been like a father to me. So that's why I want Julius to be the god father." When I finished Julius was as red as a tomato "awww! Julius is embarrassed! How cute!" said the ridiculous knight who began to poke at Julius' cheek "stay away from me you stupid knave!" hitting the foolish man on the head with his wrench. "oww!" Julius composed himself again. " I accept this duty as the child's god father."

"Thank you Julius." I said

"Then next month!" shouted Vivaldi "and make sure the presents are child friendly." She shot a glare towards blood and the joker's.

~~FOURTH MONTH OF PREGNANCY~~

Today was the day of that Vivaldi had planned for me. I wore a long blue dress that wasn't formal at all it had long sleeves and went all the way down to the bottom of my feet. I walked outside and sat down on a nearby bench opening presents one by one I opened the faceless' gifts first they were all pretty much stuffed animals. Then Julius came up to me giving me a box covered in clock wrapping paper. I opened it up to see a stuffed watch with three identical pocket watches beside it. "Thank you Julius!" I said. His only response was"hmm." Before turning away. Then Elliot came up with a box that was decorated with carrot treat designs. I opened it up to see a squeaky carrot cake "Thank you Elliot." I said and he said "you're welcome!" next came the tweedles their box was wrapped with multi weapon wallpaper inside were stuffed toy grenades. "Thank you Dee and Dum." They replied "Your welcome big sister!" they began hugging me and feeling the baby kick.

Next was blood's present it was a box covered with small hats when I opened it there was a small baby's top hat "Thank you blood." he smiled "you're welcome young lady." Next ace his gift was a small plushy sword. peter's was a small stuffed white rabbit. The jokers were small plush versions of themselves and you can guess the Vivaldi's was a small scepter and two mini crowns one a girls the other a boys. All of a sudden a rabbit hole (nightmare's portal's to other worlds are called rabbit holes.) appeared out of no-where and out popped pierce, gray, and nightmare. Gray and pierce were carrying boxes while nightmare just stood there smiling.

"Pierce! Gray! Nightmare! What are you doing here?" I asked them

"Your baby shower what else?" answered nightmare

"Here!" shouted pierce and gray at the same time shoving two boxes into my arms. Pierce's box had stuffed mouse toy. While gray's ,which was incredibly heavy, had THREE BABY LION CUBS!

"Do you like them?"asked gray

"umm…yes. But are they tame?"I asked

"Of course. I wouldn't give you untamed lions!" gray exclaimed

"OKAY, OKAY! My turn!" he came over and told me something that would have made me choke if I was eating food. " I'm bringing your family to wonderland for the day!"

I sat there dumbfounded for a moment then I fell backwards, then caught by Boris who said " what's wrong? Aren't you happy? You get to see your family for the day and I get to meet my new in-laws!"

I froze in his arms then said "Boris if my family really is coming to wonderland… then run and hide!"

"why?" he asked a little sad that I was telling him to do that.

"Because when I was five I bumped into a man on the sidewalk he offered his hand to me and then got sent to the hospital for a year by my dad and sister." I paused then continued "That was when I was five, he was helping me, and got sent to the hospital for a year. Now imagine what will happen to you when they see me pregnant at the age of sixteen!"

He stood there shocked for a minute then lifted me lifted me upright gave me a kiss on the cheek, then said "I'll be back as soon as they're gone." And with that he ran for his life to who knows where.

"I will now summon them now!" said nightmare

"Please do." As I said this a giant hole appeared in the ground and out popped an unconscious dad, older, and little sister.

'This is going to be a long day' I thought


	4. family chaos

I stared at the three unconscious bodies in front of me. The first to wake up was, my little sister, Edith.

"BIG SISTER ALICE!" she cried causing the other two to wake up.

"ALICE!" they cried and the next thing I know I'm being squished to death by my entire family.

"Can't! … Breathe!" I managed to squeak out then they got off.

"It's good to see you again Alice!" dad and sister cried at the same time.

"Hey! Hey! Isn't sister's tummy big?" the youngest Liddell sister questioned as if she were seeing thing. The other turned their stares to my stomach eyes widening in shock.

"Alice you're not …" Lorena didn't finish her sentence.

"I'm pregnant." After those words left my mouth all hell froze over. They shouted things such as "where's the father I'll kill him!" or "just you wait when I get my hands on him I'll cut of his b**** and shove 'em down his throat!" Edith on the other hand was just sitting beside me, completely oblivious to father and sister's words, her head against my stomach making the baby kick. "It kicked!" she yelled in surprise

I pulled Edith of me ,set her up right, grabbed both my sister's and father's hand put them in the meeting room and locked the door behind me." Sister, father please try to understand the man who's the father of my child is very sweet ,kind, and will never abuse me like you think he will." I took a breathe and continued before they could protest. "he is the man I love and am sure I want to be with for the rest of my life so please try to understand." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Alice we'll trust you. But if that man that man ever does something to you that you don't want him doing just call us and we'll kick his a**." Lorena said like it was perfectly natural which it was. I mean protecting your little sister from what you think is dangerous is perfectly natural. Finally something natural to grasp onto so that she didn't feel like she was going insane. The rest of the day was spent talking about baby names and such they asked me if it was a boy or girl but I replied with "I want it a surprise makes it a little more exciting." The day went by all to quickly when nightmare came in saying it was time for them go I had to hold back the tears I said my good-byes and was about to walk off when Lorena called out to me and said "Remember what we said Alice no matter how far away from each other we are we are family always connected through our bonds."

"Yeah!" I shouted back and with that they disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NINTH MONTH OF PREGNANCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( I skipped the other months because I couldn't think of anything important or out of natural in a woman's pregnancy and I really wanted to show everyone the surprise that is in store for you next chapter.)

I was in the meeting room listening to the hatter and amusement park territory negotiations when I felt water pour down my legs. I stood up and groaned loudly causing everyone to look at me confused.

"What's wrong big sister?" the twins asked in sync

"Gowland." I paused for a moment trying to get the words out from in-between my groans of pain " my mater's broke! I'm giving birth!"


	5. arrival day

"MY WATER BROKE! THE BABY'S COMING!" I shouted in pain he sat there in what looked like absolute fear and then jumped into action so fast she could have sworn he had super speed. He burst open the door and shouted things like "HURRY GET THE DOCTER ALICE'S GOING INTO LABOR!", "GET BORIS HE'S GONNA WANNA BE BY ALICE DURING THIS!", And "GET OUTTA HERE DUPRE! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE WHEN SHE'S GIVING BIRTH! IN FACT THE ONLY ONES THAT SHOULD BE IN THIS ROOM ARE ALICE, BORIS, AND THE DOCTER!" just as he said this Boris and the doctor burst into the room and the others ran out of the room. (Oh! The poor twins their innocence is ruined! I'm evil for doing this!) the doctor put me into a labor position that I really didn't like.

"Push Miss Alice! Push!" the doctor shouted at me.

"nn- wahh! I cried in pain then instead of my cries of pain I heard the wails of a baby.

"It's a healthy…boy." The doctor said handing the baby to Boris. He smirked then handed the baby to me. He looked almost exactly like his father he had pinkish-purple hair, with cat ears and a cat tail, the only difference was the eyes he had my teal eyes. I was so happy that I couldn't help but cry that is until I cried for a different reason I felt another kick.

"T-Twins?" the doctor said. Boris paled a little, probably not expecting the birth of not only one but two children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-It's another boy!" the doctor stuttered while handing the twin. Boris' smirk grew wider he handed the baby to me he looked a boy version of me with Boris' cat parts. He had light brown hair and Boris' yellow eyes. Tear escaped from me again and I let out another moan. I felt something inside me squirming, crying to get out,

"T-T-Triplets!" the doctor screeched in disbelief. And Boris' paled so white he could be compared to paper in a battle of who was whiter and win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-I-It's a girl!" the doctor stuttered probably thinking about how bad he bad had messed up the estimation there was only supposed to be one but there were three! Boris' appeared bigger than ever before. He handed me the third child she had purple hair with a few light brown streaks, Boris' cat parts, and dark yellow eyes.

" T-That hurt like hell but it was worth it. Well at least it's over! It IS over right?" I questioned the doctor who nodded.

"You're all done with your delivery Miss Alice!" Boris' and I sighed in relief. I then gently stood up, with the help of Boris, I grabbed our daughter and he grabbed our two sons'. And we headed towards the hallway were everyone stood anxiously waiting for me to arrive.


	6. Announcement

I need people's help here. I can't find a good inspiration for this story. I need help. Please those out their who are kind enough, review our pm me ideas. I need help!


End file.
